Trevor Knew
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Trevor's feelings on his and Mike's fall out. "Trevor knew a lot of things. Like how badly he screwed up and how badly he hurt Mike. He could see, easily, how much Harvey had become more important. He knew that  his life was never going to be like it was


Hey(: I have these ideas, and unfinished stories for the last like month that I just haven't been able to really figure out what to do with. I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've missed writing non-stop; it's strange not doing it. Haha, but I hope you enjoy this one! Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> Trevor Knew.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I don't own the show.  
><strong>Summary :: <strong>Trevor's feelings on his and Mike's fall out. "Trevor knew a lot of things. Like how badly he screwed up and how badly he hurt Mike. He could see, easily, how much Harvey had become more important. He knew that his life was never going to be like it was before." One-shot.

**Author's Note ::** I know this isn't fluffy Harvey/Mike like all my other little stories...but this idea kept popping up, enjoy.

Trevor knew a lot of things.

He knew everything about Mike; the things that made him smile, his favorite foods, favorite music, movies, books, authors, the certain things that always got him to laugh just a bit more excitedly. He admired the entire essence of Mike's heart and personality, envied the intriguing design of Mike's mind. He knew how Mike's voice and eyes changed with his feelings, as well as each signature expression Mike had for those moods - not matter how hard Mike tried to conceal them.

Trevor knew the bad things too. He knew each and every one of Mike's scars, the few times Mike had cried. He knew about Mike's trusting issues, his fears and his childhood secrets. He knew about Mike's parents, his nightmare problem, about things that no one else knew. He felt secure with his best friend by his side and now he knew that he was perceived as just another hurtful figure in the blonde's troubled life - another painful memory, another nightmare.

He knew how badly he screwed up and how badly he had hurt Mike.

He knew how much Mike hated him.

He knew that Mike never wanted to speak to him and, he knew that their relationship with one another would never be the same - if it ever existed again at all.

Trevor already knew he was an idiot - which was probably the effect of the copious amounts a weed that took away his brain-cells.

He knew that his life was never going to be like it was before.

He knew that he had betrayed Mike, hurt him, broke him.

Trevor knew he felt terrible about it, regretted every bad moment they had and every mistake he had made with Mike. He knew that regardless of how much him and Mike had been through, since they were in grade school, this time Mike wasn't coming back.

This time it had been too much. This time, he fucked up _way_ too badly.

He knew that he missed the nights him and Mike stayed up, hyped on energy drinks a few extra bowl hits, playing videogames until the sun rose. He knew that the times Mike and him spent together were going to become cherished memories now, not reoccurring routines.

He missed that smile, those big blue eyes, the high-giggle _and_ the real genuine laugh of Mike's that would fill throughout the loft whenever they were together. He missed the way that they were able to talk about anything, anyone, at any time.

The stable feeling of security from knowing that Mike was always going to be there to help, to call, to talk with, was_ gone_ - ripped out right from under him and Trevor knew that he couldn't blame anyone but himself.

He could tell that Harvey had become one to love Mike truly - and who _couldn't_ fall in love with him?

He could see, easily, how much Harvey had become more important.

He knew he couldn't blame Mike for that though, he felt a little happy that Mike had someone that could treat him right.

He knew that's how Mike deserved to be treated.

Trevor knew exactly how much he missed Mike, how much he needed him, but it was too late.

Most importantly, he knew _exactly_ how much he loved Mike.

The only thing he didn't know - and couldn't help but hope for the sake of his sanity - is if Mike still did too.

* * *

><p>Here's another one-shot! Not quite part of my Happiness Is one-shots cause...well, those are fluffy Harvey and Mike things...but this idea was bouncing around for the last few days. Anyways, I apologize for not posting for a while, like I said, I have these ideas that I can't start and these stories I can't finish - but I'm working on it! (: Review please! It's a bit after midnight so...goodnight!<p> 


End file.
